Horse
'Horse's (Equus caballus) are a species of large hoofed mammalian quadruped which originate from Earth. Humans used horses for centuries as a means for transportation. Human military organizations also used horses, notably in cavalry raids. ( ) When the Skagarans kidnapped humans from Earth in the mid-19th century, they also took a number of horses which with the humans were resettled on a planet in the Delphic Expanse. After the humans overthrew the Skagarans they continued to use their horses as transportation until at least the mid-22nd century when they were discovered by the crew of the starship Enterprise. Charles Tucker and T'Pol acquired horses for riding while secretly investigating the settlement, although T'Pol had some difficulty with her horse. ( ) With the rise of motorized transport in the early 20th century, horseback riding has become a primarily recreational activity. Horse racing, which gained popularity in the mid 19th century, continued well into the 23rd century, with the running of such prestigious races as the Kentucky Derby, Preakness, and Belmont (known collectively as the Triple Crown). ( }}) In the 2220s, teraformer Heston Prescott transported a number of horses and frozen horse embryos from Earth to the colony world of Elysium. It was his intent to introduce horses to that world, which had no native quadrupeds similar to horses. He was able to implant several of the embryos into the mares which he had brought, which were able to carry their young successfully to term. One of the young horses born on Elysium was a bay colt which Heston's stepson Christopher named Tango. Later when Heston and Christopher's mother Willa McKinnies died in a large fire in 2231, Charlie Pike brought Tango and Christopher back to Earth. Years later when the Talosians tried to convince the then Captain Christopher Pike to remain with them, they used an illusion of Tango. Tango would remain on Charlie's farm for the rest of his life, dying shortly after Spock took Chris to Talos IV in 2267. (TOS novel: Burning Dreams & episode: "The Cage") While held captive by Romulans on planet Obsidian in 2296, Leonard McCoy made a lengthy statement about famous racehorses, which the Romulans interpreted as his Right of Statement relating to glorious warbeasts. Centurion Ruanek later expressed an interest in bringing horses back to the Empire. ( }}) James T. Kirk had an uncle who rasied horses on his farm in Idaho. Kirk would often ride his uncle's horses through the nearby countryside and would often jump a large chasm, an act which Kirk admitted "scared the hell" out of him each time. In 2282, during one of these horseback rides Kirk met Antonia, before returning to teach at Starfleet Academy. Kirk revisited the farm while trapped within the Nexus. Kirk jumped the large chasm, but then realized that this time he did not feel fear. This led him to realize that what he was experiencing wasn't real, and opted to leave the Nexus with Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) One of the gifts Captain Picard gave to the Ligonian ruler was a statue of a horse created in the Chinese Sung dynasty. ( ) Horse-drawn carriages were a common sight in 24th century New Orleans. ( , |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) During the 24th century, the holodeck on board the ''Enterprise'' had a number of programs with riding horses. Captain Picard enjoyed horseback riding and actually had his own saddle aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Notable horses *Citation *Eclipse *Equipoise *Man o' War *Seabiscuit *Tango *War Admiral See also * Alicorne * Appaloosa * Equiraptor * Pony * Sark * Tsemu * Verdanis (animal) * Zabathu External links * * Category:Animals Category:Earth animals